deculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Perspective
The Deculture Wiki is written from different perspectives depending on context. "In-universe" The term "in-universe" refers to an article (or, in some cases, a section of an article) that is written from the perspective of someone who exists inside the universe of Macross. That is, events that occur in the Macross series are presented as real actual events, characters as real people, and so on. The writer assumes that everything seen and heard in the Macross series is a true and factual account of what really happened, and his or her style of writing should reflect this. When to use The "in-universe" perspective is used for the following types of pages: *Articles about characters, locations, objects, and events that occurred within the Macross series. *The "Synopsis" sections of articles about films, episodes, manga volumes, and novels. Tone The tone of "in-universe" writing should reflect that of an objective but nearly omniscient being. This being has the ability to observe (and to know) no more and no less than what is seen/heard in the Macross series. He does not have the ability to know anything that occurs off-screen (whether events or characters' internal thoughts) unless the characters themselves (or perhaps computer screens) relay that information. Tense All "in-universe" writing should be in the past tense — in other words, our hypothetical being from above exists at some point far in the future, so that events in Macross are in the past from his perspective. This applies for all things in the Macross universe, except for the following: *Eternal or abstract concepts, including aspects of science and technology like Valkyries and Micro-Missiles, which exist independently of time and civilisation. *Long-lived astronomical features like stars, star systems, nebulae, and planets. (We can assume that our observer lives hundreds or perhaps thousands of years after the events of Macross — not long enough for these features to have ceased existing.) "Real-life"/"meta" "Real-life" or "meta" articles/sections are those which refer to things that exist outside the universe of Macross. These are generally found at the very bottom of "in-universe" articles, or as separate pages detailing real-life voice actors, Macross media releases, and so on. These articles should be written in a manner consistent with normal encyclopedic or journalistic writing. When to use The "real-life" perspective is used for the following types of pages: *Articles about series of Macross media releases. *Articles about individual films, episodes, books, or other components of Macross series — however, see the section below for an important exception. *Articles about supplementary Macross media, including sound tracks. *Articles about real-life cast and crew, including voice actors and writers, who worked on Macross media releases. *Articles about this wiki (including this page). Media synopses One notable exception to the above is that, whilst individual media pages are considered "real-life" articles (since the episodes/films/books only exist in our own universe, not the universe of Macross), synopses on these pages should be written from an "in-universe" perspective, as if a historian is describing events that really happened. Tone The tone of "real-life" articles should be encyclopedic, as always. Do not interject your own opinions into these pages. Tense The tense of "real-life" articles should match that which would be used in a standard encyclopedia or journalistic article. In other words: *Use past tense'' for things that existed in your own past (like deceased actors and historical events), as well as for things that would have existed (like planned media works that never materialised). *Use '''present tense for things that exist in your own present (like living actors and current events), for all media works that were officially realised and released (like series and episodes), and for media works still in development (like planned re-releases of OVAs). See also *Manual of Style *Canon Policy Category:Policy